Random Story
Originally posted on the creation lab, this... this nuts... thus crazy thing... augh. The backstory is, I got angry at the PCG roleplayers, and what better way to protest a Star Trek RP than by writing a Star Wars story? PART 1 Darth Clownius lunged with great force, and despite Jedi Knight Talmid's parry, Talmid's red-bladed lightsaber got sent flying away, and the Jedi was sent sprawling to the floor. "Ha ha ha ha! Now I shall bring upon you your death!" Darth Clownius laughed evilly in satisfaction. He jumped, did a double flip, and then sailed down with his lightsaber in a position that would slice his opponent in half. But Talmid was faster, and using the force, his lighsaber handle flew into his hand and using all his might, parried the blow from Darth Clownius as he descended upon him. A high kick sent Clownius flying into the windows of Star Base Elementron, and then it was Talmid's turn to strike. They exchanged deadly lightsaber attacks. Talmid spun around and swung low at Darth Clownius's feet. The Darth jumped up and counterattacked with a mid-level slash. Talmid deflected the blow and did a windmill spin, before bringing his lightsaber's red blade down on Clownius's blade. He twisted it, and spun the Darth's lightsaber out of his hand. Unarmed, Clownius realized his only move was the escape. In a force dash, he was suddenly at the elevator door. Talmid ran after him but the elevator doors slammed shut. The Jedi Knight cut open the doors and jumped down, landing on the top of Clownius's rapidly descending elevator. He cut a hole through the top, and fell in. The fight resumed, both Jedi and Sith bringing their lightsabers together in deadly slashes and slices. Talmid's lightsaber bounced off Clownius's blade and struck the control panel. The confused computer thought that the eject-elevator command had been given, and hatches at the bottom of the elevator shaft opened up, and the rapidly falling elevator fell down into space. Oblivious to the change of atmosphere, Talmid and Clownius remained fighting, until the elevator tore into a Republic Venator Star Destroyer's hull. Both men were thrown to the sides of the elevator pod. Clownius was the first to react, and slashed wildly at the recovering Jedi. One slash sliced open the wall of the Venator, to reveal a platoon of Clone Troopers in Phase II armor with green markings standing in the hallway. "Don't move, Sith lord." one of them said. PART 2 A few hours after that, they all left the med bay in perfect health. "I can't believe that we let him go," Talmid said unhappily. "Fate has its ways," Obi-Wan replied. "And it isn't our role to question it." "I still dislike it." Talmid grumbled in reply. The Jedi Knight took the elevator up to the Venator's hanger, and on the way he read how the battle went. The Battle of Star Base Elementron began like this: The Republic discovered through heavy reconnaissance that the Star Base contained vital information that could turn the tide of the war in the Seperatist's favor. The Jedi also learned that a Sith Lord was on the station as well. So a fleet of Venator Star Destroyers would head over to the Star Base and take it over, while the Jedi would deal with the Sith. This mission needed to be done quickly so that they could take the base over and set up an ambush meant to catch the arriving Sith General Grevious. And now the time for ambush had come. Talmid stepped into the hanger and walked over to a bunch of clone troopers working on a marked-in-yellow Republic Gunship. There was something special about the gunship, and it was a picture of the grinning face of Jedi Knight Talmid and his clone troops on the sides of the forward section that made it so special. "Okay Captain, troops, time to go." Talmid motioned and the clone troops boarded the shuttle. Captain Green walked over to his Jedi general and said to him quietly, "The troops are a little nervous about this mission. They've heard what General Grevious can do, and they're scared of him. Perhaps-" "Nah, they'll do just fine, trust me." Talmid encouraged the captain. "I can feel it." he added with a grin. "If you say so, sir." Green also boarded the gunship, while Talmid walked over to his personal Delta 7B Aethersprite Jedi fighter. He entered the cockpit and soon they were flying to the captured Seperatist base, to await the arrival of General Grevious. Part 3, The Arrival of Grievous ''' The fleet of Venators moved into a nearby asteroid field so they would be invisible to the CIS Ship's sensors, while the Republic gunships and Jedi Knight Talmid's Delta 7B docked the station. "Okay boys, that slimy general will be here in say, little time," Talmid instructed. "Deploy the blaster emplacements." Green and his men placed small blaster pods on the walls and ceiling. When they received the signal to fire, they would obviously fire. ... On General Grievous's flagship, everything was proceeding normally. "Prepare my shuttle, *COUGH COUGH*" Grievous said impatiently. "I will deal with Count Dooku's rival myself." A battle droid commander walked over to him. "But sir, I insist that we come along as, you know, personal bodyguards-" "Back away!" Grievous interrupted the commander. "Your incessant creaking noise from your servo motors is giving me an earache! *COUGH* My Magna Guards will do the job." "Um, sorry to interrupt, but the Magna Guards disembarked more than 10 hours ago to attend a party on Felucia." the droid responded. "*COOOOOUUUGGHHH* What?!?!?" Grievous coughed out. "You little fool," Grievous grabbed the droid by its neck-joint and held it high. "Wait wait wait, don't disable me! WAAAAH!!" The general lowered the droid. "Get on my ship, and prepare your men." The droid began to carry out its orders, "And my lunch!" "Yes sir." ... Grievous's shuttle entered the hanger. "Where has everybody gone?!" Grievous shouted as he walked around the empty hallways and corridors of the base while his droids followed along. "That foolish Darth Clownius isn't here!" "Sir sir, what is this weird thing on the wall here?" a battle droid said, peaking into a small pod attached to the wall. Grievous turned. "It is a blaster pod, bearing Republic markings- wait, REPUBLIC!??!" Commander Green signaled the blaster pods, and in a flash they were all firing blaster bolts at Grievous and his droids. Commander Green and his clones lept out of hiding, and fired their blasters, destroying several droids. They in turn fired back, and the entire star base was soon full of blaster shots and dead droids. '''Part 4, Doom of Grievous Amidst the chaos, Talmid spotted Grievous making a run for it. In Grievous's mind, he was thinking intently. "I come here to bring doom upon one of Count Dooku's Sith rivals, and instead I fall into an ambush of Republic clone fools and a Jedi, just AWESOME!!!" Then Talmid jumped in front of him, lightsaber in hand and ready to strike. "Sorry Grievous, your doom has come." "You fool!" Grievous threw his cape off and unclicked his arms into attack position. "I have been trained, none other than by: Count Cookoo!" "Cookoo?" Talmid asked as he watched Grievous use magnets on his hands to mimic force movement to pull the lightsabers from his waist into his four three-fingered hands. "You fool!" Grievous repeated. "I have been trained, none other than by: Count Booboo!" "WHAT??!" Now Talmid was extremely mixed up. "Whatever. Attack, Jedi! Ha ha ha!" Talmid lunged forward and engaged the droid general, obviously underestimating him. Four lightsaber blades rushed up to meet his single one, creating extreme amounts of light, nearly blinding the Jedi. "Ha ha ha ha! Your doom has come!" Grievous laughed, and this time he struck. Two of his lightsabers attacked the Jedi, who blocked them. He then brought his other two arms to strike from different angles. Talmid ducked them jumped to avoid getting sliced. Obviously, Grievous was underestimating HIM. The duel continued on similar to the above until Grievous got riled up. In a coughing fit of anger, he brought all four lightsabers into a stabbing position and lunged at the Jedi. Talmid just stepped over to the side and the lightsaber blades swooshed right by him. And then in a single slice, Talmid cut off all of Grievous's robotic hands. "Grrrr." Grievous did a back flip over his droids and ran towards the hanger bay. Talmid gave pursuit. The droid ran up into the shuttle and powered up the weapons. Talmid ran into the hanger that moment and was met by a flurry of blaster fire from the Seperatist shuttle. Machinery and equipment exploded all around the Jedi, who ran over to a hallway leading to the secondary hanger. Grievous followed in the shuttle, blasting everything in his way to bricks. Talmid ran into the secondary hanger and boarded his Delta 7B Aethersprite. He powered up his own weapons and repulserlifts just as the Seperatist shuttle came into view. Talmid immediately opened fire, wreaking more havoc across the station. TO BE CONTINUED TO BE CONTINUED NEVER Category:Stories Category:Star Wars